Yu Tendo
Characters Yu Tendo *Edit Yu Tendo (天童遊, Tendo Yu) is one of the main protoganists's and a former member of Dark Nebula in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He then later seperated from Dark Nebula and became part of the Blading Team, Team Gan Gan Galaxy with Gingka Hagane, Masamune Kadoya, Tsubasa Otori and, Madoka Amano. His tag-partner is Tsubasa. Appearance Yu has yellow hair, green eyes, pale skin and wears a white robe. He is just slightly taller than Kenta. When Yu first appared his voice sounded deeper. Personality Yu has a generally happy-go-lucky disposition and has a real love for beyblading. Though he's very young and general good disposition, he is a strong blader and astute observer as well as strong convictions. He has a tendency to idolize strong bladers who beat him and hates to be marginalized like being called a little boy. Due to his age, he also tends to whine a lot too. As a normal child, he loves ice cream, pizza and various other items throughout the show. He is the second player to defeat Gingka Hagane. However, Gingka managed to defeat him in Battle Bladers Tournament (1 vs 1) in the end. He also enjoys giving nicknames to most people. He calls Kyoya "Yo-Yo" ("TateKyo" in the original version) Benkei as "Benben", Kenta as "Kenchi", Gingka as "Gingi", and Hikaru as "Hippity-hop". History Yu makes his first appearance as the mysterious figure whom Doji takes Ryuga to see in Episode 20. Later, during the Survival Battle Tournament, an anouncement is made about a single blader defeating ten bladers at once. As those defeated beys get washed away by the tide, Yu is running off to his next battle though he is still not fully revealed. Later, while hidden behind a tree, he sees an injured Kenta and Benkei are washed up shore. In Episode 21, he finally appears in full view and helps Kenta to a WBBA station. After Kenta's injuries are tended to, Yu formally introduces himself and his bey. Everyone appears to get along. Finally, Hikaru challenges the three of them to battle and Yu defeats them quickly with his special move, Sonic Wave. He then faces Gingka and Kyoya for the final round and defeats them all and wins the Survival Battle to have his wish granted. He wishes for the WBBA to hold the Battle Bladers tournament to determine the best blader in the country in order to battle Ryuga. It is then, that it is revealed that he is a member of the Dark Nebula. Later, Yu admits to Doji that his battle with Ryuga was his first loss and that loss made him Ryuga's biggest fan so he would do anything to help Ryuga. Doji gladly accepts his help. They continue to keep their eye out of new talent. Later they are watching a touranment when a blader, Tsubasa catches their attention. Doji is excited but Yu is shrewd enough to be initially wary of Tsubasa, noting that Tsubasa intentionally called out the Dark Nebula. Later, he battles Tsubasa at Dark Nebula headquarters during Tsubasa's test battle. He gets seriously agitated when Tsubasa calls him, "boy" and he reacts by using Libra's full power. However, their battle ends in a draw though Tsubasa assures Yu that he hasn't used his full power. After the shock of the battle wears off, he responds in kind to Tsubasa as well. Despite their antagonistic relationship, Yu is continually being partnered up with Tsubasa by Doji. On their next assignment, Yu battles Hyoma to gauge the progress of Hyoma's strength. He defeats Hyoma in the River Battle. He goes on another scouting mission to find new talent but comes back empty-handed. However, he has been shadowed by Tetsuya who scuttles all the way back to Dark Nebula Headquarters without Yu realizing it. They take on Tetsuya and give him a newly modified bey. Doji confides in Yu that the data from the newly modified bey will provide to be useful. He also tries to tell him about why he hates cacti but Yu is completely uninterested and drops his ice cream even as as Doji loses his cool and yells at a cactus plant in his office. In Episode 30, Yu and Tsubasa are sent to a challenge match by Doji to enter and scout out new talent. They arrive by helicopter and Yu is completely excited about battling but is highly doubtful about finding any new talent. On their way to their matches, Yu is nearly run over by Benkei. He meets Gingka along with Kenta, Hyoma and Madoka. Yu reveals that Tsubasa joined the Dark Nebula but still hasn't accepted him. Later, Yu is disappointed that he is battling an weak unknown blader whom he defeats really quickly. He does cheer on Kenta after Kenta wins his match but notices that Tsubasa is observing him from a distance. Finally, the last match is a battle royal. He and Tsubasa fight over battling Gingka and are nearly knocked out by Kyoya in the process. Finally, they agree to take out the weaker opponents and Yu goes after Kenta and nearly takes him out until Kyoya intervenes. However, he realizes that Tsubasa has moved in to battle Gingka and leaves his present battle to cut in on Tsubasa. They end up battling each other but are defeated by Gingka's special move. ---- * Flame Lidra Face Bolt: Libra The Face on this Beyblade depicts Libra, the seventh astrological sign in the Zodiac. Libra’s symbol is The Scales, and this motif is featured on the Beyblade’s Face and Clear Wheel. **Weight: 2.8g The regular release of Libra is a translucent green, featuring scales on opposite sides. Mold Variations The original mold of Libra does not fit Metal Wheels correctly, resulting in a loose fit and rattling. This is later rectified in the Hybrid Wheel Set Stamina & Defense Reshuffle. **Weight: 32.5 grams The Metal Wheel Flame was first released with Flame Sagittario C145S. It is predominantly circular, with two small spikes and two additional smaller gaps on its circumference. The Wheel is relatively thin throughout, with the very edge of the Wheel being slightly thicker. Due to the design of Flame where the Wheel’s perimeter is raised slightly, more of the Track below is exposed compared to other Wheels, hence making it easier for other Beyblades to strike its Track. This significantly reduces its Defense capabilities. Spin Track: Tornado 125 **Weight: 1.7 gramsT125Added by FastBlade5035 T125 has four upward-facing wing protrusions spaced apart widely. The Track is designed to work in a similar way to DF145, although the effect it produces is negligible. The performance of this Track is similar to D125, and as a height, is generally overshadowed by CH120. ***Weight: 1.0 grams Eternal Sharp features a free-spinning tip attached to a metal shaft which is held by the Bottom. The part was one of the most heavily anticipated parts in the MFB lineup when first announced, but ES is actually a hugely disappointing part in terms of performance. Firstly, ES lacks a metal bearing, which would significantly reduce the friction between the free-spinning tip and the rest of the Bottom. All of the best free-spinning tips, notably Bearing Core, had NSK Shield bearings which allowed unhindered spin. Secondly, the tip shape of ES is not conducive to optimum Stamina; the sharp nature of the Bottom means it is easily destabilized. As all Sharp tips do, Eternal Sharp also has trouble regaining balance, hence making this a poor choice for Stamina. That said, ES still remains superior to BS and S as Stamina Bottoms. This is a good tip for Starters who would like to focus on stamina, but don't have top-tier parts like WD, EWD, SD and PD. Other Versions Flame Libra T125ESAdded by BigBang Shawn YapPegasis ***Flame Libra DF145BS – Hybrid Wheel Set Stamina & Defense Reshuffle (Dark Brown) ***Storm Libra 145S –Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo (Purple) ***Rock Libra 100WD – Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo (Light Blue) ***Dark Libra ED145SD – Faceoff: Metal Wing Smash (Painted parts, White) ***Infinity Libra GB145S – WBBA exclusive ***Thunder Libra DF145BS - Legend Version ---- *Favorite Characters and Beyblades *Pictures *Videos *Tsudasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Phoenix *Gingka Hagane *Hokuto *Madoka Amano *Ryuga *Sign up!Sign in!